


Do You Remember New Years?

by ziamandothergays



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Liam, Blowjobs, Breathplay, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hickeys, Infidelity, Jealous Zayn, Light Choking, M/M, Smut, dominant zayn, messy blowjobs, slight exhibitionism, zayn sucks liam off while he’s on the phone w/ his gf, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamandothergays/pseuds/ziamandothergays
Summary: Zayn slid his hands from Liam’s chest up to wrap gently around Liam’s neck, his breath hot ghosting over the man’s face as he spoke,“You’re going to answer that phone, and you’re not gonna hang up until I say it’s okay.”
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Do You Remember New Years?

When Liam wakes up, his head is pounding. It’s definitely not the worse hungover he’s ever had, it’s just a dull pain in his head and he feels confused. He opens his eyes and the material against his skin tells him he’s not in bed, he’s on a couch and after looking around. he knows where he is. He sits up on the couch and rubs at his eyes, watching as Zayn walks in from the kitchen and hands him a mug of coffee and two Tylenol, like he predicted Liam was going to ask,  
“Morning.”

Liam muttered,  
“Morning,” letting out a sigh. He didn’t even have to think how long it had been since he was here; New Years. It was March now, and as he focused on the truth of how long it had really been since he’s seen him, he started feeling guilt settling heavy in his chest. Instead of spiraling down that path, he said.  
“Do you have to work today?”

Zayn shook his head, obviously aware of Liam’s tension.  
“No, thankfully.”

Liam nodded and looked around for a moment and for the first time, realized he was in his boxers and shirt, his pants were on the floor with his shoes. He grimaced at himself, feeling embarrassed about his obvious drunken state the night before, drinking some coffee before saying,  
“What time did I come here?”

Zayn gently twirled his mug as he said,  
“ I think ‘round two.”

Liam rubbed at his brow bone and sighed,  
“Shit- I’m sorry if I woke you.”

Zayn shrugged,  
“You didn’t. Suppose you could say you surprised me. 

Liam nodded,  
“Well aside from me being an embarrassing drunk, it’s nice to see you now.” Zayn’s shoulders got tense at that, and Liam’s chest felt tight. Instead of pressing it, he just took another drink of his coffee. 

He let himself look at Zayn now, for a moment. His hair wasn’t styled and it looked soft. Liam has always thought it looked good like that. Liam stopped himself from staring too long, but he let his eyes glide over the angles and curves of Zayn in the T-shirt he was wearing, falling a little loose around his boxer briefs.

Liam finished his coffee and set the mug on the end table, unsure of what else to say, so he paused and said,  
“Are you- How have you been?”

Zayn took a sip of his coffee and his eyes got heavier somehow. His jaw tightened a little and then relaxed, and Liam identified it as contemplative. Zayn let out a shaky breath then set his mug on the table.  
“When you came over last night, do you remember what you did?”

Liam was a little surprised at the avoidance of his question, but just proceeded to shake his head solemnly. Zayn just nodded and said,  
“All you did was walk in, kiss me on the cheek and say that you missed me, and then you laid down and fell asleep on my fucking couch. I don’t even know when you took off your pants.” 

Liam looked embarrassed but let out a low chuckle regardless, and Zayn smiled sadly. Liam started to apologize and Zayn put up a hand and said,  
“I know you were drunk, and it’s not really your fault that you came here instead of somewhere else if you were fighting with her,” Liam looked to the floor briefly, and settled on switching from Zayn’s eyes to the wall behind him.  
“My problem, Liam-“ Zayn rubbed at his forehead momentarily- “the problem is that you did that one little thing, and it tore down all the walls I had worked to build up against you. Do you remember New Years?”

New Years changed things for them. Liam’s girlfriend had been out of town and they had just fought over the phone while he was smoking with Zayn. There were a lot of lingering looks and Zayn had just blurted out,  
“Why are you still with her? She’s mean to you.” and Liam had paused for a bit too long and told Zayn that he didn’t like to admit it, but he was with her for convenience. He said it so quiet, like somehow she could here even from a different city. He admitted that he was still with her because it wasn’t worth the trouble to end it. When Zayn didn’t answer, Liam told him that she was also an excuse for him not to pursue his real feelings, and things escalated and he was telling Zayn that he had feelings for him, and they wound up in Liam’s bed. It was quick, but it was full of emotion, and Zayn knew things couldn’t go back to normal after that. 

Liam looked at Zayn like he was insane,  
“Of course I remember it Zayn.”

Zayn shook his head,  
“I don’t mean the- the night, I mean, do you mean after that?”

Liam looked like he might understand what Zayn means but he shakes his head nonetheless. 

Zayn sighed,  
“Yeah- the night, the night you told me about your feelings for me and then,” Zayn bit his lip and the shook his head,  
“Anyway, you told me how good it was and everything, and then the next morning I woke up alone and we didn’t talk about it. You texted me a week later like nothing had fucking happened, Liam.” 

Liam looked to the ground again, and he said,  
“Zayn, I’m beyond sorry for that.”

Zayn sighed,  
“For fucking me, or for acting like you never did?”

Liam scoffed,  
“Of course I’m not sorry for what happened between us- that was-“ he shook his head and said, “Zayn it wasn’t fair for me to try to avoid my feelings and leave and it was even less fair for me to come here last night”

Zayn rolled his eyes,  
“It’s okay, Liam. It’s just- I’ve worked so hard to go around and behave like I don’t want you in my life, and if you don’t want to be in my life in that way, that’s completely fine, Liam.” Zayn’s eyes were wide and he looked a little shaky and he said,  
“It’s just that- my heart, Liam. My heart can no longer be some place warm for your emotional baggage to lay unless you stay to help me fix it.”

Liam’s chest felt tighter. Zayn had always been better at voicing concerns than himself, he was always so concise in his arguments and his wants. Liam found that his first instinct was to avoid his problems and opt for the easy way out. He looked into Zayn’s eyes and knew he didn’t want to do that this time.  
“I want to stay. I don’t ever want to hurt you again.”

Zayn shuddered and his eyes closed for a moment. He felt so distant, his arms were crossed tightly over himself, looking down as Liam sat. He was separating himself from Liam in every way but leaving the room. It made Liam’s chest hurt. From the couch Liam just mumbled,  
“Can you come here?” and leaned back in the slightest.

Zayn closed his eyes,  
“Don’t do this, don’t make me get so fucking close only to be pushed away.”

Liam shook his head,  
“I’m not going to push you away this time.”

Zayn took a step forward and placed a hand on Liam’s cheek, his thumb rubbing small circles into the skin,  
“And what about her?”

Liam leaned into his touch and said,  
“I’ll end it. I just wanna do it in person- As rude as she is, she deserves that.”

Zayn nodded in agreement and said,  
“Alright then.”

Liam smiled and said,  
“I will to do whatever you want to earn your forgiveness for how i’ve treated you.”

Zayn chuckled,  
“Whatever I want?”  
Liam nodded seriously and Zayn said,  
“I’ll think about it.”

Liam motioned for Zayn again and he walked even closer defeatedly, his thumb moving to slide along Liam’s bottom lip, his other fingers angling the man’s head back to allow Zayn to easily lean down and mold their lips together. Liam’s neck was strained and he gently tapped Zayn’s back, and he finally moved to straddle Liam on the couch, his knees sinking into the softness of his couch Liam slept on in the night, their tongues tangling together as their breathing sped up. Liam’s hands dug into Zayn’s thighs exposed as his boxer briefs slid high on his thighs as he sat atop Liam. 

Liam pulled away from the kiss for a moment to reach and pull Zayn’s shirt over his head. The sun was pouring in beautiful and golden as the blinds were left up.

In the weeks after they slept together, Liam guiltily relived their experiences and he was always disappointed that he never saw all the contours in Zayn’s body. The dark room only allowed him see the outline, the moonlight failing to reveal when Zayn blushed or how his body really reacted to things.

Now, he could take it all in. Zayn’s skin was glowing and soft, and so close to him now. Zayn was in his space and Liam could smell and taste coffee on his lips, and it was so overwhelming.

Despite the ink scattered on Zayn’s body, Liam felt there was too much blank space. He couldn’t help but want to leave his mark on the man. He slid one hand around to grip Zayn’s hip, and leaned down to kiss along Zayn’s neck. Zayn hummed and it urged Liam on to suck a few deep marks along the skin of his neck. Zayn whined as he slowly rolled his hips forward in the man’s lap, his own hands moving up to rest on Liam’s chest. Liam let out a low groan and gripped Zayn’s ass, pulling back to watch as Zayn’s petite hips roll forward. Liam let out a breath, feeling his length tenting his boxers tight. He let his lips meet the boys slightly, and he watched as he was able to see the pink head of Zayn’s cock sticking up enough that it peeked out of the top of his underwear as he ground down, and he worked to make sure he remembered that sight. Liam felt the bottom of his shirt being tugged off as well, so he lifted his arms so the fabric could be discarded somewhere on the floor of the room. 

Liam brought their lips together again, the room beginning to feel hotter as Liam’s hand lightly ran over Zayn in his underwear. He gasped into the kiss and when the man’s grip tightened, he bit Liam’s lip hard enough to draw blood. Liam groaned and lifted his hips up slightly to chase the friction between them again, curses falling from his mouth.

Zayn rolled his hips again with more purpose, his nails gently pressing into the skin of Liam’s chest as he moved a hand to toy with one of Zayn’s nipples, eliciting a whimper as he saw precum form at the tip of Zayn’s dick. His teeth sunk into the skin between Zayn’s neck  
and shoulder, both of his hands gripping Zayn’s ass, forcing his hips to move against him over and over, sliding their lips together again. Their kiss deepened, and Zayn’s breaths started to become erratic, until the sound of Liam’s phone ringing interrupted the atmosphere. 

Liam sighed and looked away from Zayn only to look at his phone that had been laying next to him on the couch.

Zayn muttered,  
“Is it her?”

Liam nodded and expected Zayn to be irritated, but he just started smiling as if he had an idea.  
Liam’s brows were furrowed and he said,  
“What?”

Zayn rolled his hips forward slowly and said,  
“You said you’d do anything, right?” Liam nodded with his lip between his teeth,  
“Well I want you to answer that phone.”

Liam looked at it and back to Zayn with confusion clear on his face,  
“Wh-“

Zayn slid his hands from Liam’s chest up to wrap gently around Liam’s neck, his breath hot ghosting over the man’s face as he spoke,  
“You’re going to answer that phone, and you’re not gonna hang up until I say it’s okay.”

Liam’s eyes were wide but also dark with arousal. Zayn’s grip around his throat tightened and led his hips to jerk forward,  
“Answer the phone, Li.”

Liam nodded and the call was probably on its last ring when Zayn watched him tap the screen and press the phone to his ear,  
“Hello?”

Zayn couldn’t hear the conversation, just a low murmur of a voice on the other end. Zayn removed one of his hands on Liam’s neck to slide one along his own length in his underwear, biting his lip as he pressed into Liam’s neck a little harder. 

Liam let out a shaky breath and Zayn looked down to see a wet spot forming at the front of the man’s boxers as he tried to maintain conversation. 

Zayn smiled slightly and leaned forward to gently press a kiss to Liam’s chest, licking along his skin to glide along a nipple, leading Liam’s voice to trail as he asked about her day. 

Zayn let his tongue trace the contours of Liam’s abs, his fingers moving forward to hook into the waistband of Liam’s boxers. He looked up to see Liam’s reaction as he was saying,  
“Yeah- well I wanted to” Zayn started to pull the fabric down, “Uh- I just wanted to apologize for our fight.”

Zayn watched as Liam’s length fell from his boxers and against his stomach. Zayn looked up to see Liam’s eyes pleading with him, and Zayn knew that Liam was wishing to be able to end the call, but he also could tell how aroused he was. Zayn finally scooted off of Liam enough that he could let a warm breath ghost over his length, and Liam said,  
“Yeah- you’re right. I, um-“ he watched as Zayn leaned to lick one stripe up his length, and brought his eyes to acknowledge the significant pink to Liam’s cheeks as he lied,  
“Sorry, I um- just woke up. I shouldn’t have stormed out on you” Zayn quickly wrapped his hand around Liam’s length, who let out a quiet hiss of arousal,  
“Yeah, I’m- I’m sorry babe.”

Zayn glared at him and rolled his eyes. He gripped a little too hard at the base of Liam’s cock to emphasize his dislike of endearing words toward her, but he then leaned down to suck the head of his cock into his mouth and began to swirl his tongue around the head. Liam held the phone away from himself for a moment as he let out a quiet groan that appeared as if it was impossible to contain.

He let out a shallow breath and held the phone to his ear again, his other hand cradling the side of Zayn’s face, who began moving down to bring Liam’s length closer to the back of his throat. Liam’s head fell back for a moment, his lips parting in pleasure,  
“W-What am I doing today? Well, today I think I’m just going to,” Zayn slid up to let the tip of Liam’s cock rest in his mouth, on the edge of his flattened tongue, watching Liam’s hip jerk slightly, as they met eyes darkly.  
“I... I think I’m just going to stay in today.”

Liam felt spaced out as let his thumb move to trace Zayn’s lips as they wrapped around the head again, his hand sliding back to grip Zayn’s hair gently, which caused him to let out a quiet whimper around his length.

Liam has always known that Zayn is meticulous about stuff, and when he guiltily imagined stuff like this, he imagined that Zayn would be good, but never expected him to suck Liam off like he’s salivating for it, his eyes pleading and his lips swollen red. He focused again, moving his neck to move a little deeper. 

Zayn looks up at Liam as he mumbled something else he doesn’t care about into his phone, and he lets his own hand trail into his underwear as he continued to lower his head once again, his brow pinched and nose coming closer to Liam’s groin as he finally released some of his own pressure, his body shaky with arousal. Liam’s hands tighten in his hair even as the man can feel his throat tightening around him. Liam accidentally said,  
“Fuck,” and then Zayn watched as he panicked and with the phone in his hand, obviously trying to come up with a response,  
“Yeah I’m fine- just- fuck- ran my shoulder into the wall.” Zayn grinned as much as he could around his length, sucking gently as he moved to dig his nails into Liam’s thigh.

Liam could feel the amount of saliva spilling onto his length, the tight, wet heat and obscene noises all becoming a blur as he lost his ability to keep his composure. He could tell he was close and he tried to calm his breathing, but Zayn’s eyes met his again and he muffled a groan and pulled Zayn’s head up more roughly than he had originally intended, but he was trying not to come while she was still on the fucking line.

Zayn seemed to really enjoy that movement, as his mouth remained open as he was pulled off of the man’s dick, his own hand still moving lazily inside his underwear, spit dripping down his chin as he looked at Liam, who was practically squirming, looking like he could come without Zayn even touching him again. He looked pleadingly at Zayn, his eyes asking to be allowed to hang up the phone.  
He studies Liam lazily, seemingly comfortable with Liam having to beg for mercy. 

Zayn started to wank Liam irritatingly slowly, watching him heavy in his hand, the action still leaving the Liam trembling and on edge, and finally he nodded and motioned to the phone phone to signal Liam, who sighed in relief. Just as he was breathing out the word,  
“Well...” To try to end the call, as Zayn enveloped Liam’s dick with his lips again, this time immediately letting his length slide in his mouth and leaning down until it hit the back of his throat,  
Liam stuttered for a moment because no one had been able to get him that deep without uncontrollably sputtering, and it was so fucking warm and messy, and he had to get off the damn phone,  
“Well, I’m, I gotta go. I’ll talk to you tomorrow or something, yeah?” His voice was shaky and wavering at this point, Zayn’s cheeks hollowing around him as he heard more murmuring on the phone. Liam’s hips slightly jerked as he answered with,  
“Yeah- Okay. Alright, yeah. Bye,” and he was finally able to hang up and toss his phone. It might have bounced to the floor, but he didn’t care. He let out a low groan, and let his thumb roll over Zayn’s cheekbone,  
“Fuck- baby,”

Zayn moaned and moved up to let Liam’s length slide to rest on his tongue once again, his arm still moving as he pleased himself, dragging his puffy lips over Liam’s length, slick with spit as his eyes fluttered closed. He whined around the man’s cock like it was some kind of a religious experience, working to gain composure as he moved to bring Liam to that sweet spot of the back of his throat.

Liam dug his nails into Zayn’s shoulder and said,  
“Zayn- how....” Zayn could feel the heat of his cock filling his entire mouth, and he could hear it in Liam’s voice, the shakiness and the need for release before he even spoke, but he still said,  
“I’m gonna fucking come.”

Zayn just gripped onto Liam’s hip with his free hand and continued bobbing his head around Liam’s length, whining at his own release building. 

Liam took a few more shallow breaths before he muttered Zayn’s name shakily and thrusted his hips up one time, meeting his desperate eyes as he reached his climax. Zayn moved his head back as he started to feel Liam’s come hit the back of his throat. He drank it down and let the last bit just drip down his chin as he pulled off of the man. He looked up at Liam, whose skin was pink and shining slightly, as he motioned for Zayn to come up to him. 

Zayn quickly scrambled to get on Liam’s lap again, careful not to bump into Liam since he was certain that his cock was sensitive, and just brought their lips together. Liam deepened the kiss, unaffected by the taste of himself filling his mouth. He trailed his hand down to pull Zayn from his boxers, and as he did, he realized that Zayn had been leaking a lot of precum onto himself and he was so beautiful when Liam started to touch him, jerking him quickly but with purpose. Every movement of his hand was intended to create pleasure for Zayn; who was moaning and pressing his face into Liam’s neck as he tried to ground himself, his body too overwhelmed to proceed.

He whimpered and instinctively bit into the lower skin of Liam’s neck, pulling away with the realization that he made a mark that would be difficult to explain. The thought of it being found, however, along with Liam’s grip tightening on his length, brought him over the edge. leading him to jerk forward and come, a whimper falling from his lips as his release covered his chest as well as a few drops landing on the man before him. Zayn’s body finally shuddered to a stop and he watched as Liam leaned down to lick up the mess on Zayn’s body.

Zayn just wrapped his hand around the man’s neck and brought their lips together again, the heat between them settled but not put out yet. Liam let out a shallow breath as Zayn’s grip on his throat was tight again, and he loosened it up, but still pulled him tighter, biting his lip and letting Liam’s tongue move to explore his mouth.

Zayn whimpered and Liam pulled away, looking up at Zayn in wonder.  
“You’re so-“ He paused for a moment and realized he didn’t even know how to put it into words, so he just let his lips fall to Zayn’s neck again.

Zayn chuckled and muttered,  
“I know. So are you,” and it comes out so wrecked and raspy, and it just makes Liam bring him in for another kiss. 

•

After they get cleaned up, and the sun is setting and the clouds change the shadows through the apartment, Liam is left feeling lost. As he watches Zayn talk and curl himself into the side of the couch, oblivious and possibly sleepy, he wonders how he could’ve ever thought that he wanted anything else.

He wonders why he wasted time trying to convince himself that things had to be different. Because now- this time- he realized that this, what they have, is different. It’s angry and passionate and red like a flame, but also like a flame, it’s warm. 

The warmth of it seeps into his veins every time Zayn so much as looks up at him, and Liam’s breath is taken away with ever touch. It feels like it’s all he has ever wanted.

Sometimes the passion is dangerous and rough and sometimes it feels so gentle that he’s worried he can’t see it, but it’s always there. It’s in Zayn’s smile and it’s in the way he looks at him from across the room. Sometimes he finds traces of their passion in selfless gestures of affection like meals brought and touches to his back as Zayn passes him, and sometimes it lingers around his apartment when Zayn leaves for work. He has a feeling that it will never leave, and he realizes that maybe a piece of it has been with him since New Years.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m back w more ziam, bitch
> 
> let me know what you think!


End file.
